A conventional notebook computer, or notebook, includes a frame, which is sometimes referred to as a clam shell. The enclosure of the display for the notebook computer is hinged to a base enclosure, which includes the central processing unit, keyboard, and other components of the notebook computer, so that the notebook computer may be closed by rotating the display enclosure about the hinge. A user of the notebook computer may open the notebook computer by releasing a latch that holds the display enclosure and the base enclosure together. Once the latch is released the user may articulate the display enclosure to a desired viewing angle.
The hinge of the notebook computer can include a frictional device, such as a clutch, that provides the hinge with mechanical resistance so that the position of the display enclosure can be adjusted to any desired viewing angle and maintained at that position without the display enclosure falling or changing its angle.
However, when the latch is released and the display enclosure is moved to a desired viewing angle the display enclosure may oscillate or vibrate due to kinetic energy in the hinge of the notebook computer. Such oscillations or vibrations can be perceived by a user, such as by sight, sound, or feel, as a sign of poor quality.